


d'arline

by thecrayreport



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Praise Kink, lilith is repressed af ofc she needs the validation, yea we're going there lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrayreport/pseuds/thecrayreport
Summary: When Lilith begins to question her purpose, her future as a Warrior Nun, Mary comes in clutch with some sweet, sweet support.
Relationships: Sister Lilith/Shotgun Mary (Warrior Nun)
Kudos: 13





	d'arline

**Author's Note:**

> *smacks roof of car* this baby can fit so much validation kink, i swear
> 
> also if you want to connect with me off AO3, my twitter + tumblr is @thecrayreport and my discord is tonibaloney#5318. send me a dm, i don't bite!

Something was wrong.

Lilith had been too quiet for the past few days for Mary, and that would never do. Outside of Ava, her voice was the loudest in the room. She made her opinion known to others, whether they wanted to hear it or not. Perhaps that was what Mary loved the most about her: Lilith’s lack of hesitance. No matter what decision had to be made, Lilith was able to do so without quandary.

But they had gone through several important meetings, hunting after possible wraith demon nests and forming attack strategies around such, but all of them were done without Lilith's voice. Her beautiful, wonderful voice. After the fifth day, Mary couldn’t take it. She followed her after lunch to her room, closing the door behind her.

“Is something the matter, baby girl?” she asked.

Lilith sat down on the edge of her bed, shoulders falling as she breathed a heavy sigh.

“It's nothing,” she confessed. “Just some silly banter.”

“What is it?” Mary repeated as she came to her side.

Lilith leaned herself against Mary's shoulder. “It's just... I lost to Ava in a bout, and she claimed that I'm losing my touch. _I_ know it was nothing, but... what if she's right? What happens to a nun who can no longer be a warrior?"

Mary blinked. She was questioning her purpose, or her future, something that Mary would admit, she didn't place much thought on, ever. Every day was a fight for survival, so you were beyond lucky to be able to reach past that. But as Mary searched Lilith’s face, she surmised that she needed more than just reassurance. She needed proof that everything was going to be okay.

Mary lifted her eyes to the open window above the room’s only armchair. She grinned, then stroked the curve of Lilith’s neck.

“There's some golden sunlight,” she whispered. “Can I see your hair again?”

It was a bit of a stretch, as the chair wasn’t designed to fit two people at once in its space. But Mary made do. She laid herself back, pushing out her legs until she was at her full height. Then, she took Lilith into her arms, laying her across her body. One of Lilith’s arms wrapped around Mary's head, her fingers interlacing with her dense locs, while the other clasped the chair's arm tightly. But her face. Lilith’s cheek rested against Mary’s own, their noses close, lips a breath away. Mary gazed into her eyes with an unwavering stare as her hands took Lilith by her throat, bringing her chin up that extra inch for their lips to meet.

Lilith's kisses were rough at first, tugging on Mary's bottom lip while her tongue searched her mouth. But she was shocked when Mary pulled away, nuzzling her nose once again.

“What’s the matter?” Lilith asked.

“Gentle,” Mary replied. “Easy, slow. I wanna savor you.”

Lilith huffed, more for when they ran over each other’s bodies with no sense of stopping. But then Mary touched her, her fingers falling from her neck to cup one of her breasts. When she kissed her once again, it was reserved, but her hands were not. They scoured Lilith’s chest, bringing her up and down, rising like the increasing heat as the day stretched on. Lilith tried to keep her gaze steady as Mary descended further, swirling a finger tip around her stomach while her other hand gripped her hip. But when she finally reached between her legs, and how her entrance practically drenched for her, Lilith couldn't hold herself back anymore. She closed her eyes as Mary went to her ear.

“Take a deep breath.”

Lilith obliged, lungs filling with air as Mary slid a finger between her lips.

Mary kept to her word. She didn’t rush Lilith at all, going at a snail’s pace as her finger curled and coaxed at her core; instead, she was persistent, bracing her palm against Lilith’s outer lips while she let her fingers do the rest of the work. Yes, fingers. When Mary was certain that Lilith was comfortable with just one, she slipped a fraction from her, then stroked her core with a closed pair, curling them as if trying to coax out her true nature. She relished when Lilith responded by offering a low moan, lashes fluttering.

“Does this feel good?" she asked her.

Lilith nodded, her lower lip caught between her teeth. She took a sharp inhale as Mary guided herself back inside, and her lip quivered when Mary brushed her thumb across her clit. It was stiff, but hooded, teasing the rise of Lilith's ultimate climax. Mary decided that it was time to shift into second gear.

Between tender kisses across her face, Mary whispered sweet nothings in Lilith's ear, which she received with gasps of pleasure and an ecstasy-ridden smile. But such flirts were also sprinkled between lovely truths.

“You’re worth so much more than just what you can give, baby girl,” Mary assured her. “Order or not, you’re still the bravest, strongest, most courageous person I’ve ever met. The love that you share with others is faultless.”

“Thank一” Lilith’s breath caught, her body tense. She tightened around Mary's fingers and she knew, without a second doubt.

“Jesus, I'm _so close_ ,” Lilith breathed.

Mary nuzzled the side of her face, bringing her hand up higher, her fingers deeper. “Come for me, baby girl.”

Lilith moved with Mary's hand as best she could, but then she stiffened, and her mouth fell. A raging flush burned across her face and singed her ears, while her bicep tensed, fingers hooking themselves into Mary’s scalp. And in that moment, Mary too realized something. From the way that the golden morn descended on Lilith's waves, to her gasps of pleasure that danced in Mary's ears, she was quite possibly the most beautiful woman in the world.


End file.
